¿Poco femenina?
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Ranma ha cometido otro error: ha dicho que Akane no es femenina, ¿lo soportará ella esta vez? RxA.
1. Discusión

**¡Hola!  
Aqui vengo de nuevo con otra historia para el fandom de Ranma 1/2. Será algo corta, tendrá algunos 5 capítulos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**¿Poco femenina?**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Discusión_

Era una mañana típica en Nerima. Soun y Genma se encontraban en un difícil duelo en el cual sólo podía haber un vencedor... bien, tal vez no; sus partidas de shogi generalmente terminaban sin un ganador oficial.

-¡Despierta Ranma! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! - se escuchó el inconfundible llamado de Akane.

-Estos niños no saben cuando parar - comentó Genma con tono reprobatorio.

-Déjelos Saotome - pidió calmadamente su compañero de juego - así es como nace el amor.

Amor no era precisamente lo que en aquellos momentos la joven pareja (si es que se les podía llamar así) sentía el uno por el otro. Akane ciertamente tomaba de la mano a su prometido, pero no con fines amorosos o siquiera amistosos, su único propósito era sacarlo de la casa, cuanto antes fuera mejor, y partir para la escuela. Ranma, por su parte, lo único que deseaba era tener un buen desayuno, el cual difícilmente iba a obtener.

-Esperen, olvidaron sus... almuerzos - Pero Kasumi llegó tarde, ellos ya se habían ido.

Ambos chicos corrían a gran velocidad con dirección a su escuela Furinkan. Las campanas aún no sonaban, lo que significaba que todavía podían llegar a tiempo; ¡por supuesto!, no podía faltar que su "querido" director apareciera para hacerlos llegar tarde, pero gracias a un estomago vacío, el ánimo de Ranma no estaba para perder tiempo en tontos juegos y sólo lo mandó a volar muy lejos de ahí.

-Uff... llegamos a tiempo - comentó aliviada Akane cuando puso ambos pies dentro de la escuela y entonces se dirigió con toda tranquilidad hacía los salones, dejándola atrás a Ranma con una expresión clara de enojo. Y no era para menos, él no había probado ni un bocado en la mañana, mientras ella sí había desayunado.

Las clases transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad para todos y para Ranma como si fueran eternos tormentos, ¡tenía tanta hambre! Obviamente fue regañado por Miss. Hinako por no poner atención a su educativa clase sobre comedias de televisión.

Minutos más tarde, esa hora terminó, dando lugar a la llegada del descanso. Ranma inmediatamente, y con una enorme sonrisa, tomó su mochila y buscó su... ¿almuerzo? No estaba por ningún lado dentro de ella; vació todo su contenido sobre su banco, pero no encontró más que un libro y lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez un lápiz.

-¡Oh, rayos! Olvidé mi almuerzo. Con el hambre que tengo... - murmuró con disgusto. Estiró el rostro para echarle un vistazo al banco de Akane y ver si ella tenía algo que pudiera compartirle - Oye, Akane...

-Yo también olvidé mi almuerzo - interrumpió sabiendo lo que le diría, ¿para qué otra cosa Ranma le pondría atención en la hora del almuerzo? - ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo en la cafetería? - sugirió.

-Lo haría si tuviera dinero.

-Entonces vas a tener que esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

-¡Maldición! Tú estas tan tranquila porque tú sí desayunaste.

-Si te hubieras levantado temprano hubieras podido comer también. No es mi culpa que seas tan flojo.

-¡Oye, ¿a quién estas llamando flojo?! - se puso de pie mientras decía esto en un intento por hacer más audible su exclamación, pero en ese preciso momento un fuerte gruñido se hizo notar desde el interior de su cuerpo, específicamente desde su estomago. ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que tener tanta hambre?! Se dejó caer en su banco y simplemente dejó que el tiempo pasara.

El resto de las horas pasaron igual de lentas que las anteriores hasta que por fin llegó la última del día, pero también la que probablemente sería más insoportable: Educación Física. El maestro pidió a las mujeres que formaran equipos y jugaran beisbol, y a los hombres que jugaran futbol soccer, tarea imposible para Ranma en su estado. Normalmente él era el más activo de la clase, pero ese día parecía llevar un costal de piedra a cuestas, casi por el suelo.

Akane casi no prestaba atención a su juego, estaba preocupada por él, se veía muy mal, como casi nunca lo hacía; claro, jamás soportaba tanto tiempo sin comer. Estaba a punto de ir con él y acompañarlo un rato, pero no actuó lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? - preguntó Ukyo acercándose, incapaz de contener su curiosidad por más tiempo - Luces fatal - Desde la mañana s había estado preguntando qué cosa podría estarle pasando a su prometido.

-No he comido nada en todo el día - explicó como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Ah, tienes hambre! - exclamó con el rostro iluminado - Déjame eso a mi - pidió gustosa de poder ayudarlo. Sacó una parrilla y comenzó a cocinar.

Akane decidió "ignorarlos" e ir a reunirse con sus compañeras para continuar con el juego.

El rostro de Ranma resplandecía con el puro olor de los okonomiyakis de U-chan. ¡Olían tan bien! No podía esperar a llevarse a la boca las delicias que su amiga preparaba; y no era el único, muchos más chicos de su grupo se habían reunido al lado de la parrilla, sin duda Ukyo estaba preparando algo especial.

De repente, el aire se llenó con cientos de pétalos oscuros, presagiando la inminente llegada de la _Rosa Negra_, Kodachi Tatewaki.

-Tú, bruja maldita - todos voltearon hacía atrás, de donde provenía su voz, y vieron que se encontraba de pie sobre la barda de la escuela, vestida con su uniforme de gimnasia y con su inseparable cinta. - ¿Así que tratas de envenenar a mi Ranma-sama con tus porquerías, eh? - bajó de la barda de un solo salto y se posicionó en frente de Ukyo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Envenenar? No soy tú - se burló y luego agregó con una sonrisa - Además, fue el mismo Ranma quien me pidió que le hiciera de comer.

Kodachi frunció el ceño, visiblemente enojada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a proferir semejantes mentiras? Te voy a enseñar... - amenazó mientras blandía su cinta como si de una espada se tratase y atacaba a su rival.

-¡NO! - gritaron Ranma y Ukyo al unísono. Él porque la que iba a ser su comida acababa de ser atacada también y había ido a parar al piso, y ella porque odiaba que sus okonomiyakis fueran desperdiciadas.

-Me las vas a pagar - espetó Ukyo enojada, sujetando su espátula con fuerza y acercándose a Kodachi, lista para atacarla. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves **tú** a tirar la comida que con tanto amor hice para mi Ran-chan?! - se dejó llevar por su furia y la atacó.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear, alejándose cada vez más de la escuela; al ojiazul poco le importaba lo que hicieran esas dos, pero era Ukyo la que le estaba haciendo de comer. No podía dejar de contemplar el okonomiyaki a medio cocer en el suelo, sazonado ahora con tierra y piedras. "Decía ella que quería hacerme de comer y luego se marcha como si nada, olvidándome aquí" pensó Ranma molesto. Le echó una mirada al suelo donde reposaba su "comida", parecía estarlo invitando a tomarlo. ¿Sería capaz de comerlo?... ¡Definitivamente sí!

Estiró un brazo para tomarlo y... ¡ZAZ!

-Lo siento, Ranma - Akane se disculpó acercándose a toda velocidad para cerciorase que la bola de beisbol que le arrojó _sin querer_ no le hubiera hecho daño... aparte de la marca roja en su ahora adolorida mejilla.

-¡Akane! ¡¡Eres una tonta!! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Ya te dije que lo siento, fue sin querer. ¡¿Y cómo que tonta?!

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Todo ha sido tu culpa! ¡Maldición Akane! ¡Al menos pudiste haberme dejado comer una taza de arroz!

-¿Otra vez con eso? Sabes que no fue mi culpa que te quedaras dormido.

-Pero se supone que eres mi prometida y son esas locas las que siempre están tras de mí y hasta me hacen de comer... - exclamó resentido, y luego añadió con sorna - no es que quiera que tú lo hagas, con lo fatal e incomibles que resultan siempre tus comidas.

-¡Bien, pues si soy tan mala cocinera, porque no te comprometes con ellas! Apuesto a que eso te gustaría. - respondió molesta.

-Claro, ellas cocinan mejor, son más bonitas y **mucho mejores** que una torpe marimacho tan poco femenina como tú.

-¡Ah, ¿así que no soy femenina?! - no era eso lo que él había dicho, pero con el temperamento de Akane fue como si sí lo hubiera hecho. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

-Por supuesto que no. Incluso yo, que soy hombre, soy más _femenina_ que tú cuando me transformo.

-Ranma... - murmuró la peliazul como una advertencia para que se callara de una buena vez, pero él sólo la ignoró y siguió hablando.

-No podrías ser femenina ni aunque lo intentaras - ella no pudo resistir más y le soltó una de sus bofetadas más dolorosas, que hizo ver al moretón como 10 tonos de rojo más abajo que la marca de la mano de Akane.

-¡Ranma idiota! - exclamó furiosa y se fue corriendo.

El ojiazul se quedó entonces solo... un momento, ¿solo? ¿Cuándo había acabado la clase? Lo pensó un poco y decidió que lo prefería así, definitivamente no quería estar con alguien, y mucho menos ir a casa. De pronto había olvidado todo el hambre que sentía hace unos momentos; ahora solo se sentía molesto y frustrado... muy frustrado.

"¡Mierda! Akane siempre sabe cómo hacerme enojar" Pensó y se marchó con desgano al vestidor de los chicos.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció?  
*Bueno, Akane le arrojó la pelota porque estaba viendo que iba a comerse el okonomiyaki de Ukyo que estaba en el suelo. Si hubiera puesto sus pensamientos tal vez serían algo como: "Tonto, mi comida no se la come por nada y la de Ukyo hasta la toma del piso"... o algo por el estilo. OJO: Tampoco es culpa de Ranma, recuerden que el pobrecito no había comido nada y por eso estaba tan irritable.  
Espero que les haya gustado, si es así entonces diganme para escribir el proximo capítulo.  
¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por la atención!**


	2. Después de comer

**¡Qué vergüenza siento de aparecerme por aqui después de casi un mes! ¡¡Y en el segundo capítulo!! Apuesto a que ya ni se acordaban de esta historia. Esta es mi excusa: mi compu tenía como un millón de virus y muuuuchos problemas, la mandamos a arreglar (no tuve computadora por casi 3 semanas), pero un terrible accidente provocó que la formatearan y toooodo se perdió: el manga de Ranma e Inuyasha, capítulos de ambas series y de mi otra obsesión, Danny Phantom, también mis fotos, algunos escritos, música... ****Le dejo ahí para no ponerme a llorar otra vez.  
****Muchas gracias a los que estan leyendo esto, y espero que les guste este capítulo. Personalmente prefiero lo que pasa en el tercero... ¿qué? ¿todavía no publico el tercero? ¡Cierto!**  
**Bueno, aqui esta la siguiente parte:**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**¿Poco femenina?  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Después de comer…_

No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba más: el hambre o el enojo; o tal vez era que la combinación de ambas era la que lo hacía sentirse tan mal. No importaba lo que fuera, necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía cómo hacerlo; si tan sólo viniera algún tonto con quien pelear… ¡¿por qué Mousse o Ryoga no aparecían cuando los necesitaba?! O ya aunque fuera el idiota de Kuno o su loco padre.

Tal vez debería entrenar; golpear al aire no era lo que quería, pero tal vez conseguiría distraerse un poco. Sin importarle no tener la ropa adecuada, pues ya se había quitado la ropa deportiva, se dirigió al gimnasio de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Akane acababa de llegar a su casa. Cuando entró sin saludar y echando chispas, su familia comprendió que no estaba de humor y que lo más probable era que hubiera tenido otra discusión con su prometido. "Típico de ellos" murmuró Nabiki.

-Tonto, idiota… - decía la chica aún enojada al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta de su cuarto. No era la primera vez que Ranma le decía que no era femenina ni que la comparaba con sus otras prometidas; de hecho, habían sido ya muchísimas las ocasiones en que lo hacía, así que era hora de hacerlo tragarse sus palabras.

Esta vez, aunque su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos, no se desquitaría entrenando como siempre lo hacía; eso no haría más que probar que Ranma estaba en lo correcto, y por nada del mundo perdería ante él en algo como eso. Fue hasta su armario, pasó de largo su gi de entrenamiento y fijó su vista en su nuevo objetivo.

"Ya verás Ranma de lo que yo soy capaz" pensó llena de determinación.

De vuelta a Furinkan…

Una y otra vez los brazos y piernas del chico se extendían para golpear a un enemigo invisible, sin que eso lograra aplacar la ansiedad que sentía.

"No tengo por qué disculparme, sólo le dije la verdad" pensó mientras golpeaba con más fuerza a la nada. Una extraña angustia no dejaba de acecharlo y lo desconcentraba de su improvisado entrenamiento; no lograba saber a qué se debía, pues aún tenía la suficiente hambre como para pensar en algo coherentemente.

En ese instante su pobre estomago le recordó con un sonoro gruñido cuanta atención necesitaba. ¡Estaba hambriento! Tal vez _sus prometidas_ ya habían terminado de pelear y ahora sí podría ir a Ucchan's a comer, estaba seguro que a Ukyo no le importaría; pero no pudo ni siquiera moverse cuando algo más despertó su atención.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! – saludó una amazona feliz entrando sobre su bicicleta por la puerta abierta del gimnasio.

"Shampoo" pensó aburrido el chico, pero entonces su sentido del olfato comenzó a activarse al reconocer el olor de la comida. La china venía con varias entregas de tallarines.

-Shampoo venir a saludar a airen – exclamó la china con una gran sonrisa.

**-**¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Es eso comida? – preguntó Ranma acercándose a ella y olfateando de cerca las ordenes que traía, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Estos ser pedidos para cliente rico – explicó – ¿Ranma tener hambre? Si así querer, Shampoo hacer para él comida deliciosa – ofreció encantada, ya comenzaba a soñar de nuevo que era su adorada esposa y que ejercía sus labores maritales con él.

-Shampoo, dame esos. Ranma _querer_ esos – de algo estaba seguro: no soportaría el hambre hasta que llegaran al Nekohanten.

-Muy bien, echar luego culpa por no entregar pedidos al tonto de Mousse – aceptó luego de ver la mirada suplicante del ojiazul, a la cual no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo. - ¡Aquí tienes! – le entregó sonriente la comida.

Sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, Ranma comenzó a devorar toda la comida que tenía frente a él sin siquiera reparar en lo que era; lo único que sabía era que su pobre estomago la estaba recibiendo como un mismísimo premio de los dioses.

-Shampoo estar feliz de que airen coma comida de ella – murmuró feliz, pero _airen _estaba muy ocupado ingiriendo varios tazones de tallarines al mismo tiempo como para escucharla – Cuando casarse airen con Shampoo, ella preparar todo lo que airen le pida.

El apetito de Ranma estaba lejos de ser saciado por completo, pero ahora que tenía algo de comida en su organismo su mente comenzó a despejarse, trayendo a flote esos antiguos pensamientos que lo molestaban hacía un rato, pero ahora parecían mucho más claros. Akane no había tenido la culpa… bueno, tal vez sí, pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera dicho esas cosas (mala cocinera, fea, marimacho, poco femenina), pensó, suponiendo que esa había sido la razón por la cual ella se había enojado con él. Definitivamente debía ir a casa y disculparse, esa cachetada no le decía otra cosa que estaba más que molesta.

-_Degbo ig a cadja _– habló el chico con la boca llena sin pensar en nada más que en su sabia decisión. Pasó esa comida, engulló el contenido del último tazón y salió corriendo de ahí, ignorando por completo a una confundida amazona que no entendió lo que dijo ni lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ranma…! – Shampoo llamó sin recibir respuesta y salió tras él, pero ya se había ido. Tomó su bicicleta y salió del gimnasio para perseguir a su querido Ranma. Se perdió entre las calles y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, el ojiazul salió de su escondite feliz de poder escapar y se introdujo al gimnasio de nuevo.

Minutos más tarde, más calmado y relajado, el chico de la trenza se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa con su mochila, el portafolios de Akane y su uniforme; cuando ella se marchó de la clase de deportes olvido recoger sus cosas del casillero y él, con intenciones de obtener su perdón más fácilmente, había decidido llevárselos.

-Lo siento Akane, no debí decir que eras una tonta y fea marimacho… Esperen, eso no fue lo que le dije – iba caminando sobre la valla, ensayando en voz alta lo que sería su disculpa, pero ya ni siquiera se acordaba de qué exactamente se iba a disculpar - ¿Qué fue lo que le dije?

Dio vuelta en una esquina e iba a seguir andando cuando le pareció ver a alguien familiar caminando en sentido contrario, hacia él, pero con la vista agachada.

"¿Akane?"

Bajó al piso, retrocedió algunos pasos y se ocultó detrás de un poste; no creía que fuera ella, pero por si las dudas… lo mejor sería que no lo viera, ¿y qué tal si aún estaba muy enojada como para escucharlo? Contempló a la chica acercarse más y pensó que definitivamente no era ella; estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando ella levantó la mirada y dejó ver sus grandes ojos marrones.

"¡Akane!"

La contempló en estado de shock. ¿Acaso esa… era…? No lo creía.

Akane llevaba unas sandalias verdes, una minifalda blanca que dejaba al descubierto muucha piel de sus muslos y una blusa, verde también, con escote cuadrado y sin mangas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando curvas que Ranma no sabía que existían y que también dejaba muy en claro lo equivocado que estaba al llamarla "tabla de planchar"

¿Por qué el cambio?

Se veía bonita… muy bonita… y femenina.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Agradecería muchisimo que me dijeran sus opiniones y sus criticas, y si tienen algun comentario, amenaza, sugerencia o duda, pueden decirmelo, aceptó de todo (excepto demandas).  
Gracias por la atención y muchos saludos.  
¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Al súper de las especias

**¡Hola!  
Primero que nada muchisimas gracias por sus lindisimos comentarios, qué bueno que la historia les esta gustando. Creo que esta vez me tardé menos en actualizar, pero aún así espero tardarme todavía menos para subir la siguiene parte; y también espero que esta parte sea lo que hayan estado esperando.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**¿Poco femenina?  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Al súper de las especias_

-¡Qué suerte que no me haya visto! – susurró Ranma con la vista aún prendada en el atuendo de Akane… ¿o era su cuerpo el que no podía dejar de mirar?

La peliazul siguió caminando por la calle inconsciente de que su prometido la miraba desde detrás de un poste. Lucía un poco intranquila y nerviosa. Caminó frente al poste de Ranma sin reparar en él ni una milésima de segundo y prosiguió con su recorrido.

"¿Qué te ocurrió Akane?" pensó el chico siguiéndola con la mirada. Sus ojos se pasearon por su figura y luego se detuvieron en una parte de la falda que entonces creía lucía muuy bien. "… mierda, no soy un pervertido, ¿entonces por qué me cuesta dejar de verla?... ¡Como si ella me gustara!" pensó no muy convencido.

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente para alejar esos pensamientos indeseables que lo asaltaban… aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no eran tan indeseables.

-Rayos, esto me esta afectando, mejor me voy – exclamó decidido a reanudar su regreso a casa, cuando un pensamiento llegó a torturarlo. Divisó a Akane, ahora lejana, y se preguntó en voz alta - ¿A dónde irá? ¿Y por qué va tan arreglada?... – se enfrentó al dilema de seguirla o no seguirla para averiguarlo - ¡¿Y qué tal si va a ver a alguien?! – pensó irritado y preocupado. Caminó en la misma dirección que ella, y luego en contra… y luego hacía ella - ¡Demonios! ¡Si ella tiene una cita con alguien no es mi maldito problema! – espetó molesto antes de dar media vuelta y regresar.

…

-¡Maldición, Akane! ¡Ya veras cuando te alcance! – exclamó mientras corría una vez más hacia ella.

Si hubiera sido por ella jamás habría salido a la calle vistiendo de ese modo… ¡es más, si hubiera sido por ella JAMÁS se habría vestido así en primer lugar! Se le tenía que ocurrir al tonto de Ranma recordarle por millonésima vez lo poco femenina que era justo el día que su hermana Kasumi la mandaba al súper más alejado de su casa a comprar unas especias que sólo se vendían ahí. Se sentía tan incomoda por las constantes miradas penetrantes de las personas, sobretodo de los hombres, y eso sí que era un fastidio. ¡Cómo le gustaría darle una paliza a todos!... pero se recordó que aparte de vestir más femenina, también se comportaría de aquella manera; estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de mostrarle al idiota de su prometido de lo que ella era capaz.

Siguió caminando, volteando nerviosa hacia todos lados, sintiéndose intimidada por las miradas de los demás, pero trataba de ignorarlas lo más que podía y continuaba caminando aparentando tranquilidad.

"¿A dónde irá?" se preguntaba intrigado el ojiazul viendo que la chica ya se había alejado bastante de los rumbos por los que normalmente andaba. La seguía cauteloso desde lejos, aún escondido, viéndola voltear una y otra vez hacía sus lados, y se preguntó si acaso ya había descubierto su presencia; pero luego comprendió que eso no había ocurrido cuando ella volvió la vista al frente y siguió andando con toda normalidad.

No le prestaba mucha atención a todo lo demás, sólo a ella, hasta que alcanzó a oír una serie de palabras pronunciadas por un tipo que estaba cerca de ahí. Le puso más atención y descubrió una mirada totalmente descarada que recorría sin reparo el cuerpo de **su prometida**.

-¡Hijo de… - pronunció enfadado a punto de salir de su escondite y matar al sujeto, cuando Akane volteó hacía donde él estaba al reconocer su voz; no alcanzó a ver a Ranma, pero sí al pervertido aquel y su sucia mirada, por lo que decidió apartarse lo más rápido de ese lugar.

"¡Pero qué tipo! No debí vestirme así" Pensó Akane mientras aceleraba el paso para situarse lo más lejos que pudiera del hombre. Ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear para ver si todavía estaba ahí o si la estaba siguiendo… o si aquella voz que había escuchado era realmente la de Ranma. "No puede ser él, ni siquiera estoy cerca de casa; además, lo más probable es que haya ido directamente a casa para comer. ¡Pobrecito, con lo glotón que es!" pensó con cierta dulzura al recordar lo desafortunado que había sido esa mañana, pero luego frunció el ceño y su expresión cambió. "Es cierto que yo no lo dejé comer, pero eso no justifica lo que me dijo" y se renovó su determinación de hacerlo comerse sus palabras.

No lo pensó dos veces y no le importó que él no estuviera ahí, comenzó a caminar de un modo diferente, más refinado, como se supone que lo hacían las señoritas educadas. Se mantuvo andando de esa extraña manera hasta que llegó al supermercado.

-Parece que no me vio – murmuró Ranma con alivio aún escondido al mismo tiempo que la veía entrar al lugar. Se había estado debatiendo entre ir a darle una golpiza al estúpido ese que se le había quedado viendo o no hacerlo, pero mejor lo olvidó para seguir a una veloz Akane antes de que desapareciera de su vista; sin embargo, las ganas de molerlo a golpes no le faltaron. Se preguntó si ella le había escuchado decir esas groserías; no lo creía o ya la hubiera visto dándole un escarmiento, la Akane de siempre lo haría… aunque lo cierto era que ese día ella no estaba comportándose como la Akane de siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría pasado para que decidiera ponerse atractiva para ir a un simple mandado? Porque estaba seguro que ella no tendría una cita en un lugar como ese. Entonces, ¿qué…

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-No podrías ser femenina ni aunque lo intentaras – le dijo y ella le soltó una bofetada._

_-¡Ranma idiota! - exclamó furiosa y se fue corriendo._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

-¿Era eso? ¿Lo hizo sólo porque le dije que no podía ser femenina? – se preguntó algo sorprendido.

Segundos después Akane salió de la tienda después de dar las gracias al encargado de una manera muy dulce, para molestia del ojiazul, llevando el paquete de las especias en la mano. Ahora que él sabía la razón de su cambio pudo relajarse un poco y deleitarse observándola; después de todo, ella se había vestido así para él… y realmente se veía bien, aunque, claro, eso no era algo que él iba a admitir tan fácilmente.

De pronto, la peliazul volteó hacía atrás, como si estuviera segura de que alguien la seguía y, luego de hacer un gesto extraño al no encontrar a nadie, volvió a mirar hacia delante y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué habría hecho aquello?

"¡Qué tonta! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Qué Ranma estaba atrás de mí?!" De verdad se sentía tonta, no sabía por qué había esperado verlo ahí, caminando como siempre con esa expresión tan relajada suya. Suspiró. Ver su silueta tras la de ella se había convertido en una rutina familiar que añoraba aun cuando se suponía que estaba enojada con él. Aparte, le gustaría verlo cuando la viera vestida así. No lo pensó dos veces, apresuró la marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, estaba ansiosa por llegar.

-Amada mía, delirio de mis ojos, dichoso soy… - con una patada, y sin interrumpir su andar, mandó a volar al Rayo Azul de Furinkan, no tenía tiempo para él y sus idioteces.

La chica se encontraba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos como para prestarle demasiada atención… o como para notar las persistentes miradas de todos cuantos se cruzaban en su camino; sin embargo, alguien más sí los notó.

Ira y deseos incontrolables de saltar de su escondite e ir a pararse frente a ella y gritar "Ella es mi prometida. Nadie se le acerque" y luego darle una paliza a todos aquellos que la hubieran visto, aun cuando no hubiera sido por más de un segundo, parecieron llenar a Ranma y activarse con cada mirada que esos sujetos le dedicaban a su prometida.

¿Celoso? ¡Jamás! Él sólo estaba cuidando lo que era… ¿suyo?... Akane no le pertenecía aunque fuese su prometida; es más, ambos siempre se encargaban de restarle importancia a su compromiso, pero… pero… ¡pero era su prometida!… No permitiría que ningún hombre la viera de ese modo… ¿Por qué de repente la sentía más suya, más cerca que antes?

Poco faltaba para llegar a casa y ya no tenía por qué seguirla; en realidad nunca tuvo por qué hacerlo. Tomó una última nota de lo bonita que lucía con ese atuendo y volvió sus pasos para dirigirse al parque. Aún no aprendía a esquivar a la _dulce ancianita_ de Nerima que siempre se encargaba de recordarle su maldición, por lo que llegó como una linda pelirroja.

Para ser sincero (en ese caso, sincera) no sólo le parecía que lo lindo de Akane se debiera únicamente a la provocativa y femenina ropa que había decidido usar aquel día, sino a algo más, algo dentro de ella, algo que hacía que en cualquier cosa se viera bonita… claro, cuando no estaba enojada con él y con ganas de matarlo, porque entonces daba miedo. Pero era Akane, así era ella, con su gi estaba más que bien y podía verse hermosa… sobretodo cuando le sonreía.

Suspiró sonoramente, atrayendo la atención de las personas circundantes. Se sonrojó al instante.

-Diosa encantadora, luz de la mañana, soy tan feliz por… - definitivamente no tenía tiempo para estupideces, pensó Ranma, dándole una patada el doble de fuerte de las que normalmente le daba al idiota de Tatewaki cuando llegó para abrazarla, al recordar que hacía un momento también había aparecido para molestar a Akane, y mandándolo muy lejos de ahí.

Y tampoco podía decirse que estaba celoso de Kuno, sólo que él era un idiota y por nada en el mundo le dejaría acercarse a Akane.

-Akane… - murmuró embobado su nombre dejando de reprimir esos pensamientos que siempre había mantenido ocultos y que giraban en torno a ella, en lo linda que era y en lo mucho que le importaba.

¡Vaya! Era un tanto gracioso que él, Ranma Saotome, convertido en chica, estuviera pensando en ella de esa forma… pero, ¿cómo evitarlo?

Debía volver a casa… pero antes se permitió pensar un poco más en ella.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Ranma? ¿Adecuada? ¿O le faltó algo más?  
Y lo digo de nuevo... ¡Muchisimas gracias por seguir este fic! Gracias, gracias, gracias...  
Espero verlos nuevamente.  
¡Saludos!**


	4. Tal cual eres

**¡Hola!  
Creo que de nuevo me tardé en publicar el capítulo, lo siento mucho, sobretodo porque quería tenerlo listo pronto, pero por lo menos ahora lo hice un poco más largo. Creo que de todos, éste es el que más me gusta. ¿De todos? ¡Como si fueran muchos!  
Mmm… hablando de eso, ¿recuerdan que dije que sería corto? Pues, efectivamente este es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Nuevamente, gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y por continuar leyendo este fic.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

_

* * *

_

**¿Poco femenina?  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 4: "Tal cual eres"_

…

-Ranma no ha llegado.

-¿Ranma no esta?

Sólo para ver a Ranma (o al revés, para que él la viera a ella) fue por lo que la peliazul se apresuró en volver del mandado a casa y apenas entró, con muy poco disimulo, había preguntado por él; pero ahora que sabía que aún no llegaba tendría que esperarlo.

-Qué raro, ¿no? – exclamó Kasumi – Tal vez venga a la hora de la comida, ya sabes que nunca falta.

-Sí… tal vez… - murmuró Akane – mmm… Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con la comida, hermana – ofreció, eso mantendría su mente lo suficientemente ocupada como para andarse preguntando cuánto más tardaría en llegar.

-Descuida Akane, tía Nodoka me ayudará – respondió rápidamente, sin perder la calma, pero en estado de alerta; mismo en el que se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia desde que escucharon la propuesta de la menor de las Tendo - ¿No es así tía?

-Claro que sí – no dudó en aceptar. En esos momentos ella estaba vigilando cuidadosamente a su esposo para que no hiciera trampa en su partida de shogi, pero era seguro que se requería su presencia en la cocina mucho más que a lado de su marido… quien inmediatamente sintió un gran alivio: se salvaría de la katana de su esposa y de la comida de su casi-nuera al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué no te sientas a esperar a mi hijo, querida? – sugirió – Estoy segura que le encantará verte hoy, con lo bonita que te ves – intentó convencerla mientras la alejaba lo más posible de la cocina.

-Claro hermanita, – apoyó Nabiki desde la escalera con tono burlón – más cuando sepa que te vestiste así para él – terminó guiñándole un ojo - ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Eso no es cierto! – negó nerviosa, nada en ese mundo le haría admitir aquella verdad – Ese idiota nada tiene que ver en esto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué te escuché preguntar por él apenas llegaste? – preguntó con astucia, causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana.

-Es cierto, Akane estaba muy preocupada porque Ranma todavía no llegaba – dijo Kasumi, entonces todos miraron a la peliazul y su sonrojo y nerviosismo se intensificaron.

-Lo ves Akane, admítelo: te vestiste así sólo para mi cuñadito y te mueres por que te vea y te diga lo bonita que te ves.

-¿Es cierto eso, hija? – cuestionó ahora su emocionado padre al borde del llanto – ¡Dime que por fin estas pensando en formalizar tu compromiso!

-Vamos hermanita, haz feliz a papá –habló nuevamente Nabiki - ¿Hasta cuándo estarás dispuesta a aceptar tus sentimientos y comprometerte en serio con Ranma?

-E… ee… eso no… ¡Eso no les incumbe! ¡Y yo ya me voy de aquí! – dijo comenzando a dirigirse a las escaleras. No había forma en que pudiera soportar a su familia si seguían así. De pronto paró; si se iba a su habitación no iba estar ahí cuando Ranma llegara. Rápidamente cambió de decisión y deshizo el camino andado – Voy a ver la televisión, así que no molestes Nabiki – y dicho esto, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el suelo, fingiendo prestarle atención.

-¡Pero qué genio! – exclamó la aludida.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer la comida tía Nodoka – pidió amablemente Kasumi, para retirarse con la mujer a la cocina.

Aprovechando la distracción de su compañero de juego, quien aún gimoteaba hacía su hija menor, y que su mujer no estaba ahí para castigarlo si deshonraba el apellido de la familia al hacer trampa, Genma movió de lugar convenientemente algunas fichas en el tablero y sonrió triunfante.

-¡He ganado Tendo! – gritó antes de soltar una risotada, atrayendo la atención de su amigo – Sea un hombre y acepte su derrota.

-Pero, ¿qué… - inquirió confundido mirando las fichas en el tablero, mismas que ahora por alguna razón parecían misteriosamente alteradas –Oiga Saotome, eso no es justo. Estoy seguro que hace un momento yo tenía la ventaja del juego.

-No trate de distraerme. Ya gané y ahora le toca a usted pagar; ¿qué tal si me invita algo de comer?

-¡Pero si usted come siempre en mi casa! ¡¡Y gratis!!

-No hay excusas Tendo. ¿No le da vergüenza portarse tan infantilmente? Si hasta se parece al viejo Happosai.

-A mi no me parece que sea yo el infantil Saotome…

-¡¿Esta diciendo que el inmaduro soy yo?!

-Sí, eso es lo que digo…

"Par de escandalosos" pensó Akane tratando de ignorar la discusión sobre quién era el más inmaduro que se estaba suscitando unos metros allá entre los dos hombres. "Si supieran que ambos se portan como un par de niños". Regresó su mirada a la pantalla de la televisión y pretendió mirarla; aunque, a decir verdad, no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Sus cinco sentidos estaban alertas para reconocer cualquier señal de que su prometido estuviese cerca; se sentía realmente tonta por eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría, y durante todo ese tiempo ella se la había pasado despegando su vista del aparato cada 10 segundos para ver si él ya estaba ahí.

"¿En dónde se habrá metido? ¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo si me importara?!" pensaba molesta. "Tal vez esta enojado por la cachetada que le di. ¡Pero se la merecía!... y si quiere desaparecerse por todo el día, por mi que lo haga".

El enojo por la discusión de la mañana fue olvidado y reemplazado por un nuevo coraje hacia el chico por no aparecer de una vez.

No supo cómo ni cuando pasaron los siguientes minutos, hasta que el llamado de su hermana mayor la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Es hora de comer – anunció a toda la familia al mismo tiempo que, entre ella y la mamá de Ranma, servían los platos. Todos acudieron y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa - ¿Ranma aún no llega? – cuestionó al notar que el lugar que solía tener el chico estaba vacío.

-Ah… ¡Mejor así! ¡Más para mí! – comentó positivamente el padre de éste, comenzando a devorar su plato de arroz a una velocidad que sólo podía superar su ausente hijo.

Akane bajó la mirada y comenzó a comer también.

-¡Qué extraño! – volvió a comentar Kasumi – Creí que vendría a la hora de la comida, considerando que no desayunó en la mañana y que también olvidó su almuerzo.

-Hija, dime por favor que no te peleaste seriamente con él – pidió Soun dramáticamente recordando que su pequeña, después de clases, había llegado muy enfadada. La peliazul no respondió su pregunta y siguió comiendo. No tenía intenciones de contarle lo ocurrido, para así tenerlo llorando a mares, rogándole para que se reconciliaran… y luego intentando casarlos y asegurar el futuro del dojo.

-Lo más seguro es que ahora este en el Nekohanten, dejando a Shampoo cocinar para él, o en el Ucchan's, pidiéndole comida gratis a Ukyo; tampoco me extrañaría que se dejara llevar por Kodachi a su casa para alimentarlo… incluso a mi no me molestaría pasar algún tiempo en esa mansión tan grande.

Akane suspiró. Sabía que su hermana estaba loca, pero jamás imaginó que tanto como para entrar voluntariamente a ese lugar tan espantoso. Tal vez… tal vez tenía razón y Ranma había ido con ella o con cualquiera de sus otras "prometidas"; después de todo, él ya lo había dicho, le parecía que eran mejores que ella.

-Mi hijo es todo un galán – la voz de su tía Nodoka llamó su atención. Sonaba muy orgullosa, igual que siempre que se refería a su tan varonil hijo – Conquista a todas las chicas, es que es tan atractivo.

-Ja ja. Ese es mi muchacho, no hay duda que aprendió del maestro – apoyó poco modesto Genma, mientras se servía su cuarto (¿o quinto?) tazón de arroz.

-Ah, sí, todas esas chicas parecen quererlo mucho – dijo Kasumi sonriente.

Con cada comentario que hacía su familia se sentía explotar, cada vez le parecía estar más irritable, frustrada y de peor humor. Los palillos con los que comía comenzaron a sufrir más y más presión por parte de los dedos de Akane.

Nodoka advirtió pronto el ánimo de su querida nuera e inmediatamente agregó:

-Pero no te preocupes, Akane, sé que mi hijo sólo te quiere a ti – era verdad, y su tono de voz hizo un buen efecto en la chica, pues su tensión comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Claro… - Nabiki intervino echándolo todo a perder – Aunque prefiera cómo cocinan las otras.

¡CRACK!

El palillo se rompió.

-Ya terminé. Gracias por la comida – dijo Akane secamente antes de ponerse de pie. Todos la observaron – Me retiro, con permiso.

-Pero, Akane… -exclamó Kasumi preocupada – apenas robaste bocado.

-Ya no tengo hambre, no te preocupes – dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación a gran velocidad, ignorando que allá abajo 6 pares de ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

Apenas entró a su cuarto, y sin cerrar siquiera la puerta, se echó a su cama y abrazó a su almohada.

En realidad, se había comportado como una tonta ese día, simplemente por haber permitido que las palabras del chico le afectaran de aquella manera. Nunca debió haber pensado en hacerlo entrar en razón y tratar de probarle que estaba equivocado, ¡él ni siquiera se había dignado en aparecer por ahí!

Debería olvidarse de todo de una vez por todas e ir a entrenar para quitarse el coraje, tal como debió haber hecho desde un principio, pero no pudo. ¿Y qué tal si Ranma llegaba? Debía aprovechar ahora que estaba vestida así porque definitivamente **jamás**lo volvería a hacer.

Lo decidió entonces: lo esperaría un poco más.

Se sentó en su escritorio, pretendiendo estudiar un poco, pero volteando y mirando a través de la ventana en múltiples ocasiones. Pasaron unas horas y él aún no llegaba… y ella continuó "estudiando".

-'Equis' más 'ye' es igual a 7… mmm… Ranma idiota… - garabateaba un poco en su libreta y volvía a comenzar – dos 'equis' al cuadrado menos 'equis' más tres es igual a… idiota, idiota, idiota… ah….

Había mucho silencio en su habitación y eso provocó que el suspiro que escapó de su boca sonara con todo su poder, haciéndole ver cuan patético era lo que estaba haciendo. Los insultos no los dedicaba más al chico de la trenza, sino a ella misma, por haberse dejado llevar hasta aquel punto.

No… no iba a llorar, no aunque la desilusión por haber "cambiado" sin que él lo notara pareciera llenarla… ¡Todo para nada!

Se puso de pie y caminó hacía su armario. Ya no se dejaría influenciar por sus palabras.

Si a él no le importaba, ¿por qué a ella sí?

Tomó su gi de entrenamiento para cambiarse y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

***

"¿Estaba enojada? Parecía estar enojada cuando la vi subiendo las escaleras después de que terminara de comer" pensó el chico e la trenza mientras se dirigía al dojo y se asomaba cauteloso para evitar ser visto por la chica que dentro entrenaba.

No había podido verla antes porque había pasado allá en el parque más tiempo del esperado, y luego, al llegar a casa, lo único que había atinado a hacer era comer y comer; pues, a pesar de que Shampoo le había dado todos los pedidor que traía, su apetito no había sido saciado por completo; y luego, después de comer, cuando había querido ir a su habitación, le pareció que se veía muy concentrada estudiando y que, si iba a molestarla, se enojaría más con él.

Permaneció por largo rato ahí escondido tras la pared, sólo asomando una pequeña parte de su rostro para poder verla, se veía realmente entregada a su entrenamiento, dedicada con esmero a acabar con el enemigo invisible contra el cual luchaba.

Aquella atractiva minifalda y la linda blusa que momentos atrás llevaba puestas, nada tenían que ver con el atuendo que usaba en esos momentos, y sus refinados movimientos de entonces no se asemejaban ni en un poco a los agiles golpes que ahora mismo lanzaba al aire.

Sí, ella era su prometida: fuerte y para nada femenina… aunque, decir eso era un error. Definitivamente se había equivocado, Akane sí podía parecer femenina, el único inconveniente era que él la prefería de la otra forma; le gustaba más con esa ropa y mostrando su fortaleza, la admiraba y estaba orgulloso de ella por ser como era y no como las demás chicas, portaría encantado un gafete que lo identificara como su prometido si se lo pidieran. Akane no tenía que ser alguien que no era… si él la amaba tal cual era.

Quería entrar, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Y qué tal si Akane aún estaba molesta? Justo en ese momento sus golpes parecían ser lanzados con mucha fuerza… No, mejor esperaba.

Allá dentro del dojo, Akane pensaba.

"Ranma nunca me vio mientras vestía esas estúpidas ropas" se las había arreglado para no pensar en él durante su entrenamiento, pero no pudo por más tiempo, lo cual ocasionó que sus golpes fueran dados con mayor fuerza, pero mucha menor destreza. "Es más, aunque me hubiera visto, dudo que le hubiera interesado" De pronto había perdido toda la concentración.

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera le interesa saber si aún sigo enfadada por lo de la mañana, de otro modo habría venido a buscarme. ¡Claro! Y lo más probable es que se haya ido con alguna de sus MUCHO MEJORES prometidas" más golpes rudos "Es obvio, ¿no? Yo no seré nada para él hasta que cambié y me comporte como alguna de ellas"

La rabia y el coraje que sentía en esos momentos se manifestaron en una gran patada que semi-destruyó una de las paredes del dojo.

"Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no sea femenina. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que cambiar? ¿Por qué no podría gustarle así?"

Lanzó un nuevo golpe, ahora con su puño, que se impactó contra el suelo y lo dejó severamente dañado. Ranma, desde afuera, retrocedió con _un poco _de miedo. Tal vez Akane todavía estaba _un poco_ enojada.

-¡Ranma idiota, ¿por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué si a mi me gustas tal y como eres?! – desquitó toda su frustración en una última patada que acabó completamente con la pared del dojo que aún seguía intacta, aquella que resultó ser la que protegía al ojiazul de ser descubierto.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notarlo ahí frente a ella.

-Ranma…

"¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije?"

-Ak… Akane…

Igual de sorprendido la miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella había… ella… que él…

-Tú… me… me… e… - Akane tartamudeó roja de vergüenza.

-Yo… yo… Aka… A… acabo de llegar – inventó – pa… pasaba por aquí… y…

"Uff… Menos mal, parece que no oyó lo que dije" Suspiró aliviada… y luego triste. "Por supuesto, acababa de llegar… de donde quiera (y con quien quiera) que estuviera metido".

Notó que sus profundos ojos azules seguían clavados en ella, y de pronto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué… ¿qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Na… nada – respondió el chico todavía embobado.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te estas riendo?

-De… de… - no quería decir que no estaba riendo, sino _sonriendo_ – De ti.

-¿De mi?... ¡¿De mi?! – Idiota, se estaba burlando de ella. Verla entrenar había probado que él tenía razón y ahora se lo iba a echar en cara. Enojada, comenzó a soltarle puñetazos que fueron fácilmente esquivados por el chico, hasta que él consiguió sujetar ambos brazos con los suyos.

La contempló de cerca. Sólo podía pensar en que lucía muy bonita agitada, sonrosada y con los cabellos revueltos. ¿Sería capaz de decírselo?... Se distrajo con un pensamiento de procedencia desconocida que calificaba los labios de su prometida como atrayentes.

Gracias a esta distracción por parte del chico, Akane pudo escapar de su agarre. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse, al reconocer que nada ganaba por pelear con él, pero su brazo fue sujetado de nuevo y tuvo que voltear.

-A mi también me gustas Akane – exclamó rápidamente antes de perder el valor – tal cual eres – se serenó mirando esos bellos ojos marrones que mezclaban incredulidad con dulzura y emoción.

Se lo había dicho. Lo había aceptado frente a ella. Su corazón latía de un modo desigual y su mente se nubló por un momento, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ella, su cabello, sus labios que no se movían ni para contestarle… La contempló unos segundos más, antes de que el nerviosismo por estar así de cerca de ella, sin hacer nada, volviera a invadirlo, y la soltó. Dubitativo, dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola sola dentro del dojo.

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no dijo nada?"

Akane, aún inmóvil y muda por la sorpresa, se quedó ahí, con los ojos fijos en ese punto a través de la rota pared por la cual su prometido, quien ahora sí había admitido sus sentimientos, había desaparecido.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ****¿Creen que hay OoC (**_**Out of Character**_**)? ****Porque me fue un poco difícil que mantuvieran esos dos sus personalidades de siempre, y también creo que me puse un poco dramática en algún punto.****Pues es hora de irme, tengo muchas cosas por hacer: tarea de la escuela, más fics, más tarea y más fics. ****¡Muchos saludos a ustedes que están leyendo esto! Disfruten (quienes tengan) sus vacaciones y pásensela muy bonito. (Escuchen música, la música es buena)  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo (último) capítulo!  
...y GRACIAS.**


	5. Tengo hambre

**¡Hola!  
Bien, oficialmente estoy avergonzada. Me tomó poco más de dos meses para terminar una sencilla historia de 5 capítulos; pero, descuiden, esta es la última vez que tendrán que lidiar con mis retrasos… a menos que comience a publicar otra historia y ustedes deseen leerla y, claro, entonces (si es que eso ocurre) no seré tan impuntual. Pero espero recompensar esta espera con la longitud del capítulo, es más largo que los anteriores.  
****¡Último capítulo! A decir verdad este fic lo escribí sólo porque quería desarrollar una historia corta donde pasara todo eso de lo de **_**"No podrías ser femenina ni aunque lo intentaras"**_**, agregarle más trama para extenderla hubiera sido un error, no soy buena rellenando y hubiera perdido la esencia que quería que tuviera; lo siento si alguien quería algunos más capítulos.  
****OK… OK… Mejor dejo las palabras para el final y pongo ahora el capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi_**.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Poco femenina?  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 5: "Tengo hambre"_

-¿Lo tienes, Nabiki?

-Lo tengo papá.

Soun, Genma y Nabiki emergieron de la oscuridad que reinaba bajo el piso del dojo, su escondite por lo que habían sido varios minutos, los necesarios para alcanzar a presenciar todo lo que había pasado dentro de él. Hacía unos minutos que Akane había dejado el lugar, al parecer, demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para notarlos.

-Lo tengo toooodo aquí – exclamó triunfante una vez más, sosteniendo en alto lo que parecía ser una cámara de video – Estoy muy satisfecha con las tomas que logré, apuesto a que me harán ganar una fortuna – ya comenzaba a imaginar cuántas copias tendría que sacar, y sobretodo, a cuánto las vendería. Una para Kuno (al doble o al triple del precio), otra para Kodachi, para Shampoo, para Ukyo y para todos sus compañeros de la escuela…

-¡Ah, Tendo! ¡Esto es una maravilla! Yo siempre confié en que mi muchacho no me defraudaría. ¡Se lo dije! – gritó con extrema alegría el padre de Ranma.

-Lo sé, Saotome. ¡Es increíble que al fin lo hayamos logrado! ¡Esto es para festejar! – respondió muy animado su amigo de toda la vida.

-No se emocionen tanto. Ya saben cómo son esos dos: un día están a gusto y al otro ya están peleados otra vez – comentó la mediana de las Tendo en tono negativo, pero con un destello en la mirada que sólo podía significar que había encontrado alguna manera para hacer negocios y sacar ganancias del asunto – Lo mejor sería hacer que se casen pronto, ahora que han admitido sus sentimientos, en lugar de esperar a que lo echen a perder.

-¡Claro! – exclamó Soun – ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?!

-No lo sé… – respondió y luego añadió en un susurro – Y tal vez yo pueda encargarme de las entradas… es decir, invitaciones… y también de las fotos – siguió hablando con gran ambición. ¡Oh sí, ese sería el negocio de su vida! En ese justo instante, Kasumi llegó.

-Papá, tío Genma, Nabiki, ya esta lista la cena. Tía Nodoka me ayudó a preparar oden, ahora mismo esta sirviendo los platos. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? – preguntó con una sonrisa y sus usual amabilidad.

-Bueno caballeros, me retiro. Si algún día desean ver el video del día que Ranma y Akane se declararon, - habló al mismo tiempo que mostraba su cámara - ya saben donde encontrarlo, sólo les costará 5,000 yens.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero Nabiki, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡Yo soy tu padre! – habló conmocionado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te haré el descuento familiar. Serán entonces únicamente… - hizo gesto de estar calculando – 3,500 yens – finalizó guiñándole un ojo, entonces salió del dojo y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

-Hija…

-Ya déjelo así, Tendo. No es momento para estar abatido, ¡hay que estar celebrando! Al fin aseguraremos el futuro de la Escuela de Combate Libre Tendo-Saotome, como siempre hemos querido.

-Cierto, mi buen amigo. – acordó ya más relajado – Sólo nos queda planear una boda. ¿Qué le parece… mañana mismo?

-Papá – reprendió suavemente su hija mayor – No deberías organizar la boda de Ranma y Akane sin antes consultarles-. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-Pero Kasumi…

-Ten confianza. Te aseguro que van a casarse, ellos se quieren mucho – aseguró con una brillante sonrisa – Ahora, ustedes dos van a acompañarme, es hora de cenar.

Los escoltó hasta la mesa, donde se reunieron con Nabiki y Nodoka; aunque no podía verse por ningún lugar a Ranma ni a Akane.

Soun Tendo comenzó a llorar con profunda emoción, cosa que causó bastante extrañez en su familia, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarlo como si estuviera loco; éste explicó que lo más probable era que su casi-yerno y su hija estuvieran juntos y que por eso estaba tan contento. Pero Nodoka aclaró que Akane, después de salir del dojo, se había dirigido a toda velocidad al baño para ducharse después de entrenar; luego comentó esperanzada que esperaba que su hijo se comportara como un caballero y estuviera esperando a que saliera para bajar a comer juntos (y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta podría estarla espiando).

Los cinco comenzaron a comer, confiados en que en unos instantes más los verían bajar, pero ese momento no parecía llegar nunca. Kasumi, al notar lo rápido que la comida se acababa, y temiendo que no quedara nada para su hermana y su prometido, decidió que era hora de mandar a buscarlos.

Nabiki se ofreció a hacerlo y subió las escaleras; esperaba encontrarlos juntos en alguna comprometedora situación (y tal vez tomar una u otra foto). Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ranma, pero lo encontró vacío. Se dirigió entonces al cuarto de su hermana, abrió la puerta y también éste estaba totalmente desierto. Frunció el ceño un poco desilusionada.

-¡Vaya! Ranma no esta en su habitación y Akane tampoco en la suya – mencionó aún sujetando la perilla, luego rio - ¡Y yo que pensé que los encontraría juntos por aquí! Mejor le digo a Kasumi que no irán a cenar hoy – pronunció mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba las escaleras.

No vio que detrás de la puerta estaba escondida la chica peliazul que estaba buscando.

-Uff… Parece que no me vio – exclamó aliviada. Estaba enrollada en una toalla, al parecer acababa de salir del baño, y con ambas manos sostenía algunas prendas.

Después de que su prometido le confesara que le gustaba y que la dejara sola en el dojo, ella se había dirigido con gran prisa al baño; quería decirle también lo que ella sentía por él, pero antes debía ducharse para quitarse el olor a sudor que de seguro tenía y cambiarse de ropa.

Estuvo pensando las cosas mientras estuvo en la tina. Por fin Ranma había aceptado frente a ella lo que sentía; ahora, cuando le preguntara "¿tú me amas?" él diría que sí… o que por lo menos le gustaba… y a ella le gustaba él. ¡Claro! Cuando no se comportaba como un engreído , presumido y cretino, porque entonces la sacaba de sus casillas… y aún así, porque así era él, y ella lo quería tal cual era… lo amaba tal cual era.

Había terminado de ducharse rápidamente después de aquellos pensamientos y había corrido hasta su habitación. Iba a cambiarse con una de sus ropas normales, cuando le llamó la atención aquel atuendo que había llevado por la tarde. Podría ponerse otra vez esa blusa ajustada y su pequeña minifalda, estaba segura que Ranma ahora sí la vería; sin embargo, las palabras _'tal cual eres' _resonaron en su mente y le hicieron dudar.

Estaba frente al espejo, en una mano el conjunto femenino y en la otra sus prendas de siempre, luchando por resolver aquel dilema, cuando unos pasos afuera de la puerta llamaron su atención, y para evitar que la vieran en su toalla de baño se ocultó.

"Así que Ranma no está en casa" pensó después de que su hermana hubiese cerrado la puerta. "¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?"

Suspiró. Lo mejor sería ponerse cualquier ropa y bajar a cenar, y luego esperar a que su prometido le diesen ganas de volver. Aunque también podría ella salir a buscarlo; pero, ¿a dónde?

***

Caminaba solo por aquellas calles de Nerima. Realmente fue una suerte no encontrar en el camino a ninguno de sus constantes rivales o a alguna de sus persistentes prometidas, no tenía humor ni cabeza para andar ocupándose de esos asuntos, para distraerse con esas boberías, lo único que tenía lugar en su mente en esos instantes era cierta peliazul, su prometida número uno.

"¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¡¿Por qué no contestó?!" Era una ocasión única en la vida que él, Ranma Saotome, declarara abiertamente aquello que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había empeñado en ocultar y tratar de reprimir, y ahora ya lo había hecho… ¿y para qué? ¿Para que él quedara como un tonto frente al silencio de Akane? "¿Y qué tal si… ¿qué tal si yo no le gusto?... ¡No! Yo escuché cómo lo decía, además, se le nota que sí…" trató de convencerse, pero lo estaba encontrando difícil. "¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si escuché mal?"

Atormentado por esos pensamientos continuó su silencioso recorrido por las vallas del distrito. Ni siquiera notó cuando Happosai pasaba a su lado, brincando de emoción y con sus preciosas prendas intimas a la espalda.

"¿Qué haré?" seguía pensando. No quería volver a casa y ver cómo iba a mirarlo Akane en caso de que ella no lo quisiera, y con lo chismosa que era su familia, lo más probable era que ya estuvieran enterados. "¿Y si vuelvo a negarlo?"

Estaba por caer la tarde cuando llegó a su casa… al tejado de su casa, más bien dicho, el cuál parecía no estar solo en esos momentos.

-Hola, te estuve esperando – saludó una voz alegre.

Era Akane. Aterrizó a varios pasos de ella después de un salto, nunca dejando de mirarla. No vestía ni su uniforme de la escuela, ni su gi de entrenamiento, tampoco la ropa provocativa que había llevado por la tarde; en aquel instante ella llevaba puesto un bonito vestido, sin escote y con la falda larga hasta las rodillas. A Ranma le pareció que cubría su bella piel más de lo que… ¿bella piel? Trastabilló cuando se distrajo con aquellos pensamientos y por poco se tropezaba con su propio pie.

-… ¿No piensas responder? – preguntó de repente Akane con una sonrisa, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Q… ¿Qué… di… ¿Dijiste algo? – cuestionó nervioso.

"Mierda, ella me estaba hablando y yo no me di cuenta por estar distraído pensando en… en lo hermosa que se ve con esta luz anaranjada en su piel… ¡Un momento! ¡No te distraigas!... ¿Ahora qué le digo?" volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la risa angelical de su prometida.

-No. Sólo quería asustarte – respondió divertida - ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-Claro – aceptó algo resentido de que se estuviera burlando de él y luego fue a sentarse a su lado. Instantáneamente se ruborizó sin más motivo que el estar a su lado.

-¡Qué lindo! – murmuró la chica con una mirada ensoñadora después de unos segundos de silencio – El atardecer – explicó – Se ve tan lindo desde aquí arriba – y dicho esto, posó su mirada en el horizonte y en el bello Sol que entonces comenzaba a caer y que parecía soltar preciosos destellos rojizos que tintaban el cielo.

Ranma también fijo su vista en ese punto, pero luego la desvió hasta el rostro de ella. Sonrió. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento, él hubiera dicho que no había mujer más hermosa en el mundo que Akane Tendo. No importaba que ella no hubiera correspondido a su confesión, él no podría continuar negándolo por más tiempo, él la amaba.

-¿Ranma? – lo llamó Akane cuando notó que la había estado observando.

-Sí.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En ti – no le costó decirlo.

-E… en m… mí… ¿de verdad? – sus mejillas ardieron de una manera bastante gratificante.

-¿Sabes? – Ranma habló mirándola fijamente – Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas – exclamó, provocando que se sonrojara aún más. Sus ojos azules y profundos empezaron a causar grandes estragos dentro de ella.

GRRRRRRR…

Un memorable gruñido brotó desde el abdomen de la peliazul, arruinando el romántico momento que se había producido entre ambos.

-¡Vaya! – murmuró Akane con un tono de voz que estaba inyectado de frustración. Despegó la vista de los bellos ojos de su prometido y la colocó nuevamente en el ocaso – Tengo hambre – ¡tenía que haber dejado su comida casi intacta esa tarde!

Permanecieron en silencio. Ranma suspiró resignado, regresando también su mirada al hermoso espectáculo frente a sus ojos, desilusionado porque quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía. Pero… ¡ni hablar! Él sabía lo que era tener hambre.

-Bueno, vayamos a casa a comer entonces – exclamó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Dije que tenía hambre, no que quisiera entrar a casa a cenar – de algo estaba segura, no podía renunciar a lo que estaba viviendo con su prometido y haría lo que fuera por alargar lo más que pudiera el regreso a la realidad - ¿Podríamos ir a comer un helado si tú quieres? – sugirió ahora Akane, mirándolo esperanzada.

Esa mirada suya lo enternecía y le hacía preguntarse por qué había sido tan tonto por tanto tiempo como para pensar que ella no era linda.

-Claro – respondió el chico de la trenza, alegre de que lo propusiera. Rápidamente se agachó y tomó a Akane en sus brazos, la alzó en el aire y de un ágil brinco fue de ese tejado al de la casa de junto, y luego al siguiente, y luego al siguiente… recorrió así la mitad del camino hasta que por fin bajó a la calle.

Hubiera llegado de esa manera hasta la heladería, le gustaba mucho tener a su prometida así de cerca, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, pero temía que a ella pudiera no agradarle. Con una mano aún aferrada a su cintura, dejó sus pies bajar al suelo para que pudiera apoyarse por sí misma, pero ella no lo soltó.

-Ranma… - quería hablar firmemente y decirle en ese momento todo lo que ella sentía, pues era el momento perfecto, pero su nombre salió como un débil susurro debido al nerviosismo que le producía tal cercanía con el ojiazul. Contempló su rostro al mismo tiempo que, gradualmente, lo acercaba al suyo… sin embargo, notó algo que la hizo parar – Ranma, ¿qué es esto? – dejó de abrazarlo y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-¡Auch! – gritó adolorido cuando sintió que su mano tocaba el moretón que le había dejado el golpe… o más bien, los dos golpes que había recibido en clase de Ed. Física.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó algo preocupada.

-¡¿Cómo no va a dolerme?! – respondió frotándose la ahora adolorida mejilla – Pudiste ser un poco más delicada – exclamó resentido por el poco amable contacto y un poco frustrado además por haber estado tan cerca de besarla.

-Lo siento – le dijo con sinceridad y mirándolo con ternura. No esperaba que aún tuviera la marca de su golpe… aunque, claro, aquella mañana hasta ganas tenía de golpearlo con mucha más fuerza – Perdón por haberte dado esa cachetada, no fue tu culpa no haber comido nada.

-Descuida. También fue culpa mía. Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas que te dije, no es tu culpa no ser femenina y no saber cocinar.

-¡¿Qué?! – inquirió la peliazul enojada porque el brillante comentario de Ranma había arruinado el breve momento de amabilidad que estaban teniendo.

-Je je… No es cierto, sólo bromeaba… – aclaró juguetón – Bueno, no en lo de que no sabes cocinar, realmente eso no es lo tuyo Akane – añadió _demasiado_ sincero, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y le diera la espalda. – Oye, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó cuando notó que había comenzado a alejarse de él.

-Íbamos a comprar un helado, ¿no lo recuerdas? – murmuró secamente aún un poco molesta con él.

Ranma la siguió, observando curioso y asustado el cambio de humor que se había efectuado en Akane; supuso que no fue su culpa, no había dicho nada malo, ¿o sí? Lo más probable era que fuera que tenía hambre. Sí, seguro era eso. Por lo menos aún estaba dispuesta a ir por un helado con él.

Caminaron en silencio en la fresca noche… en demasiado silencio, tanto que la chica tuvo que voltear en varias ocasiones para comprobar que él estaba siguiéndola. Y por supuesto que lo hacía, sobre la reja, como siempre, con las manos detrás de la cabeza… y nunca dejando de verla.

De pronto, ella se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a él. Sonrió.

-¿Qué tanto me ves, Ranma?

-Nada… yo…

-Disculpe… - un hombre apareció atrás de Akane y le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención. Estaba a punto de preguntarle la hora, cuando Ranma saltó de la valla hasta posicionarse entre ella y el desconocido, en una posición protectora.

-¡¿Qué quiere?! – le preguntó bastante molesto, asustando al pobre sujeto que mejor salió corriendo de ahí.

-Ranma – exclamó extrañada Akane mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que volteara a verla - ¿por qué hiciste eso? Ya viste, lo asustaste.

-¿Acaso no viste cómo te estaba mirando? Ese tipo era un pervertido – verlo tocarle le hombro realmente le había alterado los nervios y le había hecho recordar cuántos sujetos como ese había dejado ir en la tarde; pero ya había decidido que no volvería a hacerlo y que cualquier tipo que intentara acercarse a su prometida lo iba a pagar muy caro. Sobretodo el tipo degenerado que se le había quedado viendo tan suciamente, más que los demás, él recibiría una buena paliza cuando Ranma lo viera otra vez.

-No seas exagerado, a lo mejor estaba perdido o… - se interrumpió repentinamente y miró a los ojos al chico, sonriendo gustosa - ¿estas celoso? – preguntó con tono cantarín.

-Ja. ¿Celoso yo? Solamente estaba intentando defenderte – echó la cabeza hacía atrás y miró el cielo - ¿Quién mejor que tu prometido para hacerlo?

-Gracias Ranma, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, sé defenderme sola. Yo misma me encargaría de cualquier pervertido que se atreviera siquiera a dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime, ¿por qué esta tarde no le hiciste nada al tipo ese que… - se tapó la boca a mitad de la pregunta. ¿Se suponía que era un secreto que la estuvo espiando?

-¿En la tarde? – repitió confundida. "Pero si él no estuvo en la tarde…" – Tú… ¿de qué hablas? - ¿Sabía Ranma del sujeto que se encontró en su ida al súper mercado? ¿Acaso…? – Ranma…

-Bueno… y… yo… - la miró a los ojos – No te enojes, ¿esta bien? – Yo… yo te seguí hasta el supermercado e… en la tarde

-¿En serio? – preguntó la jubilosa la peliazul, para extrañeza del chico. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él sí la había visto y, aunque no lo supiera, sí había pasado la tarde con ella. - ¿Y vis… me viste?

-S… sí… - ¿Cómo no verla? Con esas prendas que realzaban su… pero no era la ropa lo que lo había encantado, era ella… y el cuerpo que debajo se ocultaba – Aunque no tenías que ponerte eso para que yo te viera, tú…

-Te gusto, tal cual soy – terminó por él con una alegría casi palpable en la voz, aunque lo hizo ruborizándose y mirando el suelo, por lo que no pudo observar cómo su prometido asentía y se ponía colorado – No sé por qué me puse eso… - claro que lo sabía, pero no era algo de lo que él se fuera a enterar nunca – Ni… ni siquiera me gustaba tanto. Prefiero vestirme como siempre, como ahora.

-Yo también lo prefiero – exclamó el ojiazul, provocando que Akane levantara la mirada y, con el rostro iluminado, lo mirara con ternura y esperanza – Aunque a mí sí me gustaba… las… - su voz fue haciéndose más débil a medida que veía cómo su prometida se acercaba más y más. ¿Qué... qué era lo que intentaba hacer?

Akane no estaba pensando mucho lo que hacía, sólo lo hacía, y conforme el espacio se reducía entre los dos, menos podía razonar; apenas si se acordaba de dónde estaban o por qué estaban ahí. El hambre pasó a segundo plano… y todo lo demás también. Ahora lo único que importaba era que el rostro de su prometido estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del de ella.

Uno de sus sentidos le alertó de unos extraños sonidos que podían percibirse desde algún lugar cercano, algo como latigazos, choque de metal contra otro material, gritos femeninos; trató de no hacerle caso, pero le fue imposible cuando sonaron mucho más cerca, más fuertes y, desgraciadamente, más familiares.

Despegó sus ojos del rostro del chico y los dirigió hacía la fuente de sonido: Ukyo y Kodachi venían por la calle, peleando, y sin notar que ella y Ranma estaban ahí; se veían muy cansadas, pero nunca dispuestas a rendirse; supuso que se trataba de su alguna de sus usuales peleas por su queridísimo Ranma. No miró en aquella dirección, pero al otro extremo de la calle, Ryoga venía, también muy cansado, con una gran mochila de viaje y apoyando su peso en un viejo palo, y él tampoco pareció distinguirlos en medio de la calle.

"Oh, no" pensó Akane con gran irritación. Iban a estropearlo todo. No podía creer que estuviera pasando, que su mágico momento se hubiera ido a la basura. ¡No! Ya estaba cansada de tantas interrupciones, ya no le importaría.

Tomó de la camisa con ambas manos a Ranma, quien comenzaba entonces a voltear para ver qué era lo que tanta atención había llamado en su prometida, y, ante la sorpresa de éste, lo acercó a sí y lo besó en los labios.

Todo el mundo se detuvo en ese instante.

Sólo presionó sus labios sobre los de él, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza y fervor que, por un momento, le pareció al ojiazul sentir a sus piernas temblar… y Akane no se quedó atrás, ¡estaba besando a Ranma! Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de tanto tiempo estando comprometidos, por fin hacían algo como una pareja normal.

Y, ¿qué hay de los testigos? La luna, las estrellas… y tres pares de ojos que no creían lo que veían. Kodachi y Ukyo, ya más cerca que antes, detuvieron la pelea y dejaron caer al suelo sus armas, las dos se veían completamente anonadadas por lo que acababan de ver. Ryoga dejo caer el palo que lo sostenía, siempre supo que así terminarían las cosas, pero no podía negar que le estaba rompiendo el corazón; dio la vuelta y anduvo de regreso.

Segundos después, Akane se apartó y sonrió satisfecha; tal vez no era cómo lo quería hacer en un principio, pero había valido la pena, constató cuando vio la cara de embobado que tenía su prometido.

De pronto, otra nueva interrupción llegó.

-¡Ranma! – exclamó molesta cierta chica china, llegando a pararse frente a él, al parecer, inconsciente de lo que acababa de suceder – Shampoo estar molesta. Ranma ni siquiera dar gracias a Shampoo cuando darle de comer en la tarde… y ahora airen tener cita con tonta chica violenta – añadió resentida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Akane gritó. Lo de _tonta chica violenta _realmente era una molestia, pero lo que más la enfadó fue el hecho de que su prometido, después de todo, no había pasado la tarde sólo con ella. "Con razón no llegó en todo el día a la casa" Se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro, algo irritada.

El mundo seguía detenido.

-Shampoo… muy… enojada… - De repente, sacó un balde de agua y se lo echó encima, sólo así atrajo la atención de Ranma, quien entonces comenzó a gritar de pavor al notar que tenía un gato pegado al pecho. Salió corriendo con la gatita Shampoo pegada a él.

Akane volteó a verlo. Inconscientemente sonrió. No tenía por qué estar celosa, Ranma podía tener muchas prometidas, pero ella era la única a la que él quería… tal cual era.

***

Al día siguiente:

-¡Ranma, despierta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde otra vez!

FIN

* * *

**¿Y bien?  
No sé si esto era lo que venían esperando, si no lo es me disculpo. Así como me disculpo por la terrible tardanza, me merezco tomatazos y todo lo que quieran echarme…  
¡Muchisimas gracias por toooodo el apoyo que me dieron! Fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes. A ver si algún día los vuelvo a ver. Pero por ahora, ha sido todo.  
¡Qué pasen un excelente día!  
¡Saludos para todos!**


End file.
